shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Valkyrie Pirates
The Valkyrie Pirates (ヴァルキリーパイレーツ Warukyūre no Kaizokudan) are a rookie crew, having been formed in the East Blue and later strengthened in the Grand Line. Alongside The Jolly Pirates, the Ika Bounty Hunters and Blade D. Kris and her unit of Marines, The Valkyrie Pirates are one of four main protagonist groups in the fanon story, One Dream. Like certain other crews, the Valkyries stand out amongst the majority of more traditional pirate crews, in that every member is female. Also, their captain, Dieu-le-Veut Veronica is among a number of pirates whom have set their sights on finding and claiming the legendary treasure, One Piece; thus allowing Veronica to become "Queen of the Pirates." Currently, their only known ship is Valhalla; a fully mechanical ship designed and built by their shipwright, Forge Mary, and which can also operate under the powers of Veronica's Devil Fruit, the Zap Zap Fruit. Unlike The Jolly Pirates, whom temporarily disbanded their crew in order to train and grow stronger for their journeys in the New World, the Valkyries remained fully assembled during the two year time skip. Currently, the crew is worth a total of -----. Jolly Roger The jolly roger of The Valkyrie Pirates, while starkly different than those of other crews' in color, still takes on the classic shape of a traditional skull; whereas the crossbones behind it are replaced with a pair of sabers. The skull itself is notable for being pink, which seems to emphasize the crew's captain's desire to sail with an all-female crew. Like other pirate crews, the Valkyries' jolly roger is displayed both on their personal flag and on the crew's sails. Crew Members Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties Profile |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams *Dieu-le-Veut Veronica: To become Queen of the Pirates. *Roxanne: To challenge and defeat the strongest fighters in the world. *Shiro Lucy: *Flambe: *Jean Reis: To become the world's greatest pop artist in order to use her success to support her home island. *Fox D. Abigail: *Bellona: To become the world's greatest warrior in existence and sail around the world with a map she drew. *Peabody Rune: To discover the meaning behind the Will of D. *Peabody Karen: To create a medical book that catalogues the anatomies and biology of every known race and tribe. *Shinku: To sing a song that ends conflict and hatred. *Forge Mary: To create a perpetual motion device. Allies and Traveling Companions History Locations visited Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia *This crew was created to be a sort of rival crew to The Jolly Pirates. *Every member of the crew was created by Wyvern 0m3g4. The only exception being Jean Reis, who was created by East Dragons. **Bellona however, was created by Rukiryo and then later co-owned with Wyvern 0m3g4. External Links Page Poll Which is your favorite Valkyrie Pirate? Veronica Roxanne Lucy Flambe Reis Abigail Bellona Rune Karen Shinku Mary Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Valkyrie Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream Category:Protagonists